Meetings
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Private has yet another question. Who better to go to than Faith? Once there he meets some strange cats...   MENTIONS GAYNESS! Another Private story featuring Faith. If you dont know who she is read my other POM one-shots.


Meetings

Private gazed up at the sky. Skipper sent him to check on the fish truck while they did something else.

"Stupid politic commercials," Skipper said, leaping out of the fish bowl. "Don't ask, don't tell. Al lease debate over something worth my time."

Private looked at him with curious eyes.

"Skippa?" he asked.

"What Private. Can't you see I`m busy complaining?" Skipper replied.

"What does it mean to be gay?" he asked, not caring that Skipper was complaining.

"Uhhh, it's complicated and I`ll explain when your older," Skipper replied, not fully sure he should answer his question directly. Skipper dived back into the fish bowl. Private sighed. Once again, Skipper was overprotecting him. He felt like a 9 year old. _Faith will tell me. _

That night Private once again found himself hopping out of the habitat, in the park and sliding down the fox hole to meet Faith. The gray she-cat was with a tortoiseshell she-cat across from her at the bar.

"We should really go to bed. Mother will be angry if she comes home and we`re awake," the tortoiseshell was saying, heavy English accent.

"Let her be angry. Mom never knew how to get down and dirty," Faith said.

"But still," the tortoiseshell said.

"Heyya Priv," Faith said, acknowledging his presence.

"Faith, who is this?" the-she cat asked.

"My name is Private," Private answers politely, as usual, unless around Faith, then he acted somewhat obnoxious.

"What do you want to know about now? Or did you just come for a drink?" Faith asked.

"Missy!" the she-cat said.

"Oh, yeah, this is my perfect sister Alice," Faith said.

"Who`s Missy?" Private asked.

"That would be me. Alice I told you to call me Faith. It has that "I`m a bad girl" ring to it," Faith said.

"Did you adopt him?" Alice asked.

"No, he comes around for a drink or a answer to a question every once and a while," Faith said.

"Yes. Can I have some of that fest beer? From Germany?" Private asked.

"Sure," Faith said. She got out a small beer from the fridge and got a glass out of the cupboard.

"Missy, you can`t possibly think of giving this young one beer," Alice said.

"I do all the time. You want some?" Faith asked.

Alice snorted. "I do not fancy any of that poison," Alice said, turning her nose up at it. Faith rolled her eyes.

"You see Alice here is all proper and from England, like me but I left before I got an accent," Faith said.

"Ah," Private said.

"But anyways, her and my mom is visiting and they stopped by. Then mom got called away to some meeting and left her with me," Faith explained, handing him the beer.

"Faith, what does it mean to be gay?" Private asked.

Alice gasped. "You can`t possibly answer that question!" she screeched.

"Quiet down. You`ll wake everyone in town," Faith hissed. She turned to Private. "Being gay means you like a person who is the same gender as you. For example one guy likes another guy. That's being gay. Get it?"

"Yes I do," Private said.

"Also, politics debate over this "don`t ask don`t tell" rule n the army. It's ridiculous," Faith said.

So that's what Skipper met by Don`t Ask, Don't Tell.

"Missy!" a new voice in the room said. Private turned around to see another tortoiseshell she-cat in the room.

"Goddamn it," Faith hissed.

"Don`t use the lords name in vain," the tortoiseshell she-cat said.

Faith rolled her eyes, obviously not caring what she thought.

"Anyways I thought I told you to go to bed," the she-cat said.

"What time is it?" Faith responded.

"12:00," Private reasoned, for the first time noticing the accent in the she-cats voice. She was probably Faith`s mother.

"Its way to early to go to bed!" Faith exclaimed.

"No its not," Alice said.

"You see, even Willow hates my family," Faith said to Private. :You should go home."

"On my way," Private said. He got up and left. "Later can I play the Xbox?" he asked before leaving.

"Later, I have Family business going on right now," Faith said. A part of Private wanted to stay and see what she meant. His instincts told him to get the hell out of there. So he ran out.

On the way home his mind ran. He got the answer to his question and met Faith`s sister and mother, both from England apparently.

Back at the base he jumped up onto his bunk and fell asleep.

**Another Faith story. I love writing these. Faith`s so fun to write about. R&R. **

**Note: In the sum it said clearly that it had the mention of gayness in the one-shot. If you didn't listen and now feel offended by the one-shot it's your fault for not listening. I won't be held accountable. **


End file.
